A mistake called: a kiss
by YunaM
Summary: A gift, a rainy day, mix emotions will they follow those felings or leave it as a simple mistake called a kiss...R&R Please
1. I never notice before

Hey, this is my first CCS fic please be nice about the review thanks…I don't own any CCS characters and S&S Fans don't flame me

A mistake called a kiss…

-"Hey, Dadojou (a/n; hope I got the name right ) shouted the young sorcerer as he walk towards the girl in the spring garden. She look back to see her friend Syoran walking towards her

-"Hi!" she said as she turned around making herself seem so graceful and …Syoran stop walking and took a step back realizing what he had thought about his friend. Finally Tomoyo was face to face with him

-" Your mother let me in "

"Why ?" she ask

"What do you mean why?!…I guess she wanted to" he answered half sarcastically and half confused

"Funny, Syoran I mean what are you doing here…" she laugh fixing her hat to cover the sun

"OH!…you see I was shopping for Sakura's birthday right" she nodded "when I saw something you were looking for a couple months ago so please do not get so emotional on me okay " he said in his usual tone

"What"

"Here " he handed her a square box

"Kay…" she opened the box to see a magazine but not just any magazine it's the one "Syoran this is the special "Young designers" edition with interviews from young designers all over the globe with hints about how to make the perfect dress " she look at Syoran then back at the book

"I'm happy I found the right one….ahh!" he stop talking when he felt Tomoyo hug him….he also felt a hot blush come to his face …_She feels so nice against me _he thought. He quickly shook it off "Tomoyo " he whispered in a soft voice sending a shiver down her spine a blush to her face she look up at him . He couldn't help but give one of his rare smiles when he saw her blushing he just wasn't sure why . They have hugged before but this was the first real time they felt so weird about it… "Your welcome!"

"Thannnks" she stammered as their eyes met . Tomoyo finally realizing that her friend was not bad looking…at all. She always had notice his body , face everything! But he was with Sakura and even thought they weren't together now she new they would get back together they we're meant for each other and she loved Sakura with all her heart she would never do anything on purpose that would make her sad. After a while Syoran broke the silence

-"The sun reflects nice in your eyes "

-"What?!" ask Tomoyo confused

-"Never mind" in that moment he wet his thumb in a glass of water and pass it gently in her face . He was controlling mentally a blush to come out as he notice that he like the way her skin felt on his hand Damn it! Why do I feel this way I was fine yesterday but today everything she does makes me blush like if I was 10 I'm 19 for hell's sake! He though then she just left his grasp "you had dirt in your cheek" he said certain he had made her uncomturbal

-Oh...I have to go " she said in a panicky voice when it started to rain he help her carry some flower pots after getting inside he sat down while she went to see what her mother wanted after a while she came back to find him asleep in the chair without noticing she past her hand trough his cold cheek "What am I feeling for you..." she whispered in that moment her wet hair started to drip in his face when he woke up to see her face just inches from his...she blush when she saw his face so close and what she had done

-"I never notice before ..." said Syoran with this gentle voice

-"I'm so sorry" she started to take her hand away when he caught it

-"Don't ever apologize for such a nice feeling" he blush as he drew his face closer he only had to brush her lips with his to feel a rush of lighting through his body and Tomoyo's hand and body shivering. He just let her go "I'm shouldn't have done that..." he sigh "you should change your clothes you'll get ill" he got up and started to walk away. She walk him to the door it was still raining so she handed him an umbrella

_-"It's pink...." he said looking skeptical at her _

-"It'll protect you from the rain" she laugh

"Bye Dadojou" he turned away

"Bye...." she was going to give him the normal good bye kiss in the cheek when he surprisingly turned around to smiled at her when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing softly and gently against his he opened his eyes but he slowly closed then enjoying every second of a mistake called as a kiss ...Tomoyo opened her eyes and quickly separated from Syoran "I am so...." she never got to finish her apology Syoran had grab her shoulders then said

"You apologize to much....forget about it was a mistake Kay with that he opened his pink umbrella and left after opening the car door he touch his lip and let out a sigh and left

After Syoran left the telephone rang and Tomoyo pick it up...

-"Hi" she said

-"Hey Tomoyo!" the other person said

"Sakura hey..."

-"HOW was your day anything different happened" sakura ask

-"NO, NOTHING not kissing any guy friends " she blurted out she then curse her self

-"WHAT" Shouted Sakura while smiling and raising an eyebrow

-"Nothing!!!"

-"Are you sure" she ask still laughing

Tomoyo heard Sakura's question and as she touch her lips she remembered a mistake called as a kiss "Yeah really I'm sure..." Then she thought:_ if I'm so sure why the hell do I feel so mess up..._

Please tell me what you think …I'm not sure if I should continue it or just make like a one-shot T&S fic so pleasseeee begging R&R!


	2. the plan

Back by popular demand 

Thanks for the nice reviews I hope that this chapter you like has much as the last one…even though this chapter is well read kay

Chapter 2: The Plan…

A week has past…a rainy week since the incidence . Sakura was very confused since then cause every time she would try to hang with both of them one or the another would bail on her she decided to ask what was the deal with them at lunch that Friday

"Sorry I'm late"

"Syoran…" she called the young sorcerer look at her then said

"What?" no more no less

"Is everything cool between you and Tomoyo"

"You want pasta? he ask totally avoiding the subject

"No I ordered a sandwich so answer my question?" she said as she took he soda and poured it to the cup

"Which was …" he ask handing the waiter the menu

"Are you and Tomoyo in cool terms" she said annoyed if that's possible for her

"You want soda "

"No I took ice tea…hey quiet avoiding the subject Syoran" she yelled and everybody in the restaurant look at her .He look around the at her and sigh

"Everything is as good as could be considering the circumstance "

"Which is…?"

"Nothing never mind" he laugh "the cherry blossoms will bloom tomorrow " he continued trying to kill the subject

"They already have…" in the moment she had the wildest "Hey maybe you would like to go with me to see the trees and even maybe a picnic "

" aren't you the girl that's failing your advanced chemistry class"

"So what does that have to do with the tree Syoran

"Don't you have a test next week "

"OH….You are no fun whatsoever pleaseeeeee!!!!!!!!! " she begged

"Fine" he stood up

"YEY….thanks we could invite Tomoyo…." she was surprisingly cut off

"NO!!" He shouted in an weird and nervous voice

"What…why the heck not!?" she ask smiling in confusion

"UMM…just don't please?"  
he pleaded

"Don't get so freaky I already ask her she said no so forget it "

"Good…see you at noon bye "

"Kay" she saw him paying the bill in the front She pick her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number…

"Hello"

"Hi Tomoyo…"

"Sakura!"

"Hey maybe tomorrow you would like to go see the cherry blossoms with me

"Alone …"

"No…

"With Syoran…?"

"Would it bother you if he came…?"  
"Well I don't know…of course not! "

"Good…cause he can't come!"

"OH…GOOD!!….I mean too bad see you morrow I have a test in geology"

"At noon in the park bye and good luck!

She hung up "What is the deal with you two well can't go alone know they will kill me if they know I planed this " she took the phone this time dialing a certain blue haired guy …."Eriol"

"Sakura…what's wrong"

"I need your help"

"Sure what is it?" he ask worried

"Well…"

Oh, What Sakura up too stay toned and find out R&R !!!!

Next chapter: The test…this is where the story begins...bye!!


	3. A simple joke

Hey , I'm back for the third chapter I had some sort of writers block I would write but nothing seems good enough but I am back and better then ever. Thanks for the super nice reviews …

I do not I repeat do not own CCS or any of their characters  I do own the story though

Chapter 3: "A simple joke …that lets the truth come out"

"It's 12:30 and Syoran is not here yet" yelled a very inpatient Sakura as she look at the watch

"Neither is Tomoyo" said a very patient Eriol

"Maybe they figured out what I was trying to do …I was just trying to see what was wrong with them" sigh Sakura when…

"Sakura …"

"huh?" ask Sakura as she look to her left to see a familiar male running towards her

"Sorry I'm late traffic was a killer" said Syoran who had a red shirt with blue jeans

"To bad you are still alive" scoff Eriol then Syoran look at him

"Funny Eriol….what are u doing here anyhow"

"I invited him …at least you came"

"Wouldn't miss for anything" he smirk at her and sat down against the cherry blossom Sakura had pick

"Sakura!!" a distant voice called out

"Oh time to die" whispered Sakura to Eriol

"Don't worry" he whispered back

"Sakura" the voice repeated

"Over here" she yelled in return then look at Syoran who look at her

"Who u talking to?" he ask nervously awaiting the answer to a question he knew already

"Tomoyo " she whispered

"What Dadojou?! He yelled she only nodded when a girl wearing a blue dress with a pink ribbon in her waist and another as a rubber band to tie her hair appeared next to Syoran and like he was sitting down he had to look up on her _She look like an angel…my angel shit I shouldn't think of Dadojou like that she's my friend a smart, beautiful , filled with talent friend…_he snap out of his though when Tomoyo look down at him opening her eyes and a viewable blush of the surprise she just past

"Syo…ran" she ask amazed at the fact that he was here "Sakura…" she look at her with eyes of a killer then took her hand and took her to a corner "What's he doing here"

"OH, he told me in the last minute he could come …" she smiled

"Do not lie Sakura"

"I'm not" she smiled again "Sorry I didn't tell u sooner" Tomoyo sigh then smiled I'm not mad Sakura is just…"

"What's going on you two are acting really weird you have hardly well… never! have seen each other in the past week did something happened ?" she ask

"Nothing is just I'm really confused on my feeling towards him" she let out

"Are you telling me that you like Syoran as more then just a friend ?" ask Sakura smiling

"I… see you're laughing I shouldn't have told you anything"

"No tell me please I need to know everything if I'm going to marry him " she smiled at Tomoyo She look at Tomoyo her eyes were starting to built up with water

"Really" she sniffled "I'm glad"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm happy see" she smiled

"Kidding "

"What? Ask Tomoyo confused

"It was a joke" she laugh

"Not funny I really thought"

"You're mad"

"Yeah of course I'm mad"

"You are not mad at me you are in love with him plain and simple you have always been always it's just you needed this joke to show you what he mean to you"

"I don't love Syoran " she look back at Syoran who had his eyes closed as he stood leaning against the tree _I do not love Syoran even if he's nice and gentle and cute and I don't love him then why every time I'm next to him I want him to kiss me hug me just be near me maybe it's really love _she look back at Sakura "I don't love him!" Sakura smiled

"Sure whatever you say my dear friend Tomoyo"

Meanwhile Eriol kept looking at Syoran who was well just staring at Tomoyo when he hear Eriol scoff

"What?!" he yelled

"Look at you you need a bucket …"

"Why?"

"Cause you are drooling every time Tomoyo is near "  
"No…I am not!"

"Good cause me and her are getting married" he look at Syoran who had his eyes open to un regular size _What? _he started to think _she can't get married can she yes…yes she can she's only a friend then why do I feel like my heart has been rip out _he continued to think as his breathing started to slow down and his heart beat began to be more and more irregular Eriol notice this and bent down to meet his eyes "Syoran" he whispered "snap out of it"

"huh" he kept breathing harder

"Why are you like this…" Eriol began "She is only your friend…"

"No she isn't she's more than that" Eriol was truly shook for the first time in his life

"What?" he ask half curious and half laughing on the inside of course

"She's my "

"Hold that thought Syoran whatever you were about to say would you actually feel the same if I told you that me and Tomoyo weren't actually getting married"

"What the hell are u trying to say Eriol ?"

"I was joking with u a second ago sorry"

"What do u mean sorry my heart stop beating for a few seconds and everything "

"Why would your heart stop beating?"

"I…"

"Unless you do feel something for are dear friend Tomoyo" he smiled at him "The thing you were about to tell me does it still apply even though you know it was a joke"

"I don't know.."

"Well you better figure that feeling out soon cause next time it might not be a joke but the real thing and by then it shall be to late face it Tomoyo is pretty"

"Not pretty…"

"What…"

"Beautiful" he smiled a Tomoyo's figure then look at Eriol who look at him without saying a thing

Please R&R is really useful thank you I'll up date as soon as possible

I know this chapter was suppose to be called the test but I changed it Kay

Chapter 4: "Look at the cherry blossoms effect"


	4. the cherry bloosom effect

I don't own CCS or any of the characters I do own the story

Note: This is the last chapter

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and happy valentine's!

Chapter: Look at the Cherry Blossoms effect…

After the little "prank" Eriol and Sakura pulled they decided to eat when they're sitting Sakura decides to speak

-"Eriol…"

-"Yeah…"

-"Let's go get some napkin"

-"I don't have…" he notice Sakura glancing at him "any here…"

- "GOOD!" she gets up and leaves with Eriol leaving Tomoyo and Syoran …_alone_

They look at each other for a slight second falling deeply in each others eyes…once they both blushed furiously they look away and continued eating when Syoran opened his mouth

"Tomoyo"

"huh?…"

"I'm sorry…" does two words surprised Tomoyo to such an extend that made her stammer

"W-W-W-Why a-are you s- s-sorry" Syoran stood up and leaned against the tree looking up

"For everything for moving when you gave me the umbrella…and" he was cut off when he felt Tomoyo's touch embrace him in a hug

"Do you regret it Syoran" she ask as she buried her head in him chest

"OF…" he said nothing more

"Of the kiss" she look up as she notice he's a hand past gently in her face

"Never …not even in a million years" Syoran drew his face closer to hers "I think now I know that…" he was cut off when Tomoyo moved away looking away to the sky then she sigh

"Don't do this please…" she whispered

"Do what "

"This being this close to u …Syoran you belong with " she was cut off by his finger cause he had place it gently on her lips

"With u Tomoyo god all these years just looking at you as a friend and just I think…" he stop talking

"What Syoran?" she walk closer to him

"I think…

Meanwhile…

"Tell her Syoran…damn it! Just say"

"Sakura chill he will" said Eriol "Let's go"

"GO where "

"We need napkin if we come back empty handed they know something was up then we would be in real deep shit"

"Okay go"

"NO…You are coming with" he then grab Sakura's hand and left towards the car

Back To the story…

"Syoran lets forget everything" she started to walk away when he grab her hands and pulled her till being merely an inch apart

"I can't damn Tomoyo I think no I know that in these years I have might fallen in love with you" in that moment he gave her a kiss in the lips nothing exotic but gentle a way a prince would kiss his new found princess he grabbed her waist and pulled her close as close as he could be after separating he gave her a small grin spread across his lips but vanish seeing Tomoyo's expression it was as if she had seeing a ghost

"Tomoyo…" he stop talking when Tomoyo said 3 words that it did not matter their simplicity but they were filled with such a deeply meaning

"I love you " In that moment she returned his kiss this time it was filled with….love and as they continued their kiss under the cherry blossoms effect

R R and again thank you for staying loyal bye happy valentines


End file.
